Aliança pela Restauração da República
|fundacao = Declaração da RebeliãoStar Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy |constituição = |chefedeestado = ChancelerStar Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV |chefedogov = |comandante = |defacto = Mon Mothma |executivo = *Governo CivilStar Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide **Gabinete da Aliança *Alto Comando da Aliança |legislativo = |judicial = |militar = Exército da Aliança |hides = |capital = *Dantooine *Yavin 4 *Hoth *5251977Estrelas Perdidas |capital = *Base de Dantooine, DantooineEstrelas Perdidas *Grande Templo dos Massassi, Yavin 4 *Base Echo, Hoth *5251977 |lingua = |moeda = |religioso = Jedi |feriado = |hino = |hideh = |formado = *Delegação dos 2.000 *A rebelião *Vários grupos de resistência anti-Separatistas |estabelecido = 5 ABY O Arquivo Rebelde |reorganizado = 4 DBY, como a Nova RepúblicaMarcas da GuerraMarcas da Guerra (p. 56: "...meses antes, após a batalha sobre Endor ser concluída." / p. 357: "'...você esteve aqui pelo último mês, em coma.'") |fragmentado = |dissolvido = |restaurado = |era = }} A Aliança pela Restauração da República, comumente conhecida como Aliança Rebelde, Aliança ou Rebelião, foi um movimento de resistência formado por Bail Organa e Mon Mothma para opor a ordem do Império Galáctico. Se formou a partir de uma série de células rebeldes, incluindo a tripulação do Fantasma e a célula rebelde Fênix. A Aliança nasceu dos restos da Ordem Jedi com o apoio dos membros renegados do Senado Imperial tais como Bail Organa e, mais tarde, sua filha, Leia. Fundado e unido por Organa, os rebeldes contaram com a ajuda de diversos Jedi sobreviventes, como Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus, seu Padawan, Ezra Bridger e, posteriormente, Luke Skywalker, de cidadãos do Império e dos desertores da Força armadas Imperiais, como Bodhi Rook, Jan Dodonna, Ryder Azadi e Wedge Antilles, assim como veteranos das Guerras Clônicas como o Capitão Rex. Ao invés de travar uma guerra total, a Aliança travou uma guerra de atrito contra o governo, estabelecendo bases pequenas em toda a galáxia em vez de controlar um planeta inteiro. Quando a Aliança roubou com sucesso os planos para a arma suprema do Império, a Estrela da Morte, e destruiu a estação espacial na Batalha de Yavin com a ajuda de Luke Skywalker, a maré da guerra começou a mudar e a ameaça rebelde começou a provar uma espinho severo do lado do Império, e continuou a se envolver em batalhas com o Império. No entanto, sob o comando de Darth Vader, as forças imperiais conseguiram derrotar a Aliança em Hoth, forçando a Aliança a espalhar suas forças para sobreviver. Eventualmente, a Aliança prevaleceu contra o Império e o danificou criticamente quando lançaram um ataque contra a segunda Estrela da Morte durante sua construção no que se tornaria a Batalha de Endor. Não só a Aliança conseguiu destruir a super arma, mas a Marinha Imperial foi severamente enfraquecida com a perda de um dos Super Destróier Estelar e Luke Skywalker conseguiu redimir seu pai, Darth Vader, que matou o Imperador Sheev Palpatine antes de morrer ele mesmo na batalha. Após a queda dos maiores líderes do Império, a Aliança Rebelde manteve se avanço contra as forças divididas e enfraquecidas do Império, logo sendo reorganizada como a Nova República, que mais tarde derrotaria o Império na Batalha de Jakku e forçaria o Império a render-se assinando a Concordância Galáctica, efetivamente encerrando a guerra. Na altura da Batalha de Yavin, a Aliança Rebelde escolheu uma fênix vermelha como símbolo e logotipo. Organização Idealização e Criação A Aliança foi idealizada e criada por Mon Mothma e Bail Organa enquanto já senadores do Senado Imperial do Império Galáctico, para lutar contra o poder maligno e a ditadura do Império. Ambos levavam uma vida de dupla, sendo antagonistas no Senado, mas sempre conversando e planejando os próximos passos da Aliança. A formação do embrionário da Aliança foi no momento que a Grupo de Resistência de Atrivis se juntou a Mom Mothma e Bail Organa, em 5 ABY. Após o Massacre do Império em Ghorman em 2 ABY, Mon Mothma dirigiu diversos ataques ao Imperador no Senado Imperial e fugiu de Coruscant, após chegar em Dantooine, foi proferido seu discurso dando o inicio oficial à Aliança. Organização Politica A organização politica foi criada como uma organização de um governo civil com a intenção de se adaptar à estrutura caso haja a necessidade de adaptar à um futuro governo, segue abaixo a estrutura: Alto Comando Político da Aliança * Chefe de Estado ** Ministro das Finanças ** Ministro da Indústria ** Ministro da Educação ** Ministro do Abastecimento ** Ministro de Estado ** Ministro de Guerra Organização Militar Alto Comando Militar da Aliança * Comandante-Chefe ** Comando da Frota ** Forças Especiais ** Comando de Caças Estelares ** Artilharia e Abastecimento ** Comando de Setor (Aliança) ** Serviços e Apoio ** Inteligência Organizações *Picanços *Forças Especiais Descobridores *Corporação de Caças da Aliança **Esquadrão Amarelo **Esquadrão Corona **Esquadrão Dourado **Esquadrão Verde **Esquadrão Vermelho Aparições *''Rogue One'' * *''A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte I'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Smuggler's Run'' HQ animada *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte III'' * *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 3: Vader, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Ataca, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 5: Vader, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Ataca, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 9: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 10: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 11: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Parte III'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' * *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca, Parte III'' * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * *''Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' * *''Star Wars: Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Império Despedaçado, Parte IV'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Before the Awakening'' * *''Han & Chewie Return!'' *''A Resistência Renasce'' }} Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''O Arquivo Rebelde'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Grupos de resistência Categoria:Aliança Rebelde